Love is for the weak
by Nara Barb
Summary: [Also known as Realization] Neji finally confronts his feelings...with a little help from his comrades. [NejixTenten all the way!:D] Chap 5 is up![COMPLETED]
1. Camp chat

Summary: Neji finally faces his feelings...with a little of help from his comrades. NejixTenten all the way o

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only this plot is mine.

A/N: First fanfic, be gentle! It's supposed to be a one-shot, but I think I'll continue it…anyway, read it and tell me if I should .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"So, who's the lucky girl?"

Hyuuga Neji looked strangely at his Jounin partner, Nara Shikamaru.

-"Excuse me?"

-"I asked you about the girl you're thinking on"- Shikamaru answered lazily, laying down near the camp´s fire and looking at the night sky.

-"I don't know what you are talking about"

At this moment, the rest of the team, namely Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, looked amused (well, Shino only looked) and Kiba smirked.

-"Yeah, sure"

-"You know…" the lazy ninja continued "…I don't need any Byakugan to read your body language…"saying this he sat and looked directly at Neji´s eyes "this is –usually- your meditation time, but not only you're not meditating, you're _distracted._ That means something's troubling you, and the only thing I think you could worry about is your love life, since the rest of yours is ok…furthermore, you sighed unconsciously a while ago" Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow "c'mon, you can tell us, we're partners!"

-"I've already told you" the Hyuuga prodigy answered calmly "there's no lucky girl".

-"Well, that's truth, ´cause if she's with you she's not lucky at all, dude" Kiba teased and Akamaru barked agreeing with him.

Neji glared at him. The four of them (five counting Akamaru) were formed as a team six months ago. They were the responsible of scouting Fire Country´s frontiers looking for possible Sound Nins attackers. Their teamwork was great, and they had become comrades. Kiba was always teasing Shino and Neji about their love life, since it was non-existent. Shikamaru, in the other hand, always told them that women were troublesome and that a kunoichi girlfriend was far more troublesome (he was dating Temari, but behind all those complaints they knew he loved her more than his cloudwatching). Nor Neji or Shino usually cared, but it has been a week since Neji was weirder than usual. He seemed anxious and irritable, so finally the boys made the decision of force him to tell them. Shikamaru directed the strategy (of course), Kiba had to piss him being noisy and babbling about him and Shino had to remain silent ("just act naturally" told them Shikamaru).

-"Well then, who's the girl you're in love with?" Shikamaru persisted.

-"Love is for the weak" The Byakugan user sentenced.

Kiba growled and was going to respond roughly when Shino suddenly interrupted:

-"Was your father weak, Neji?"

-"Of course not. He was born cursed and he managed to fight his doomed destiny of…"

-"Yet he loved you, didn't he?" Shino interrupted and looked directly at him behind his glassed "He fought ´cause he loved you, and that love made him strong enough to face the death. Only cowards with no courage to admit and accept it are weak when they're in love, just like you".

Shino crossed his arms and an uncomfortable followed his intervention. Both Kiba and Shikamaru were looking from Shino to Neji, who was silent and lost in his thoughts. Finally he spoke again quietly:

-"I think she doesn't love me back" he said in a low (and embarrassed) whisper.

-"Well…" Shikamaru touched his chin in a thoughtful way while speaking "…I think Tenten has liked you since you were genins."

Neji opened his eyes stunned –"I didn't tell you it was her…"

-"Who else, mate?" Kiba half laughed-half barked-"She's your only possible match, you know"

-"Yeah, she has to be around our age, so let's see…" Shikamaru extended his fingers –"Ino? She can be nice when she's not shouting, but you barely know her. Plus, she's bossy, and you're not the whipped man type ("yeah, that's you" mumbled Kiba). Sakura? Not at all…she's not bad person, and she has become a great medic nin, but she's still a Sasuke maniac. Hinata? You never liked her specially. Temari? See Ino reasons and add she's MUCH bossier. Anko, Shizune, Tsunade or Kurenai are out of question, they´re too old… So, this leaves us with good Tenten. You have been training with her since you're genins. You've always respected her and helped her during the missions. She's intelligent, brave, strong and proud, qualities we know you like, plus…

-"She's damn hot, man!" Kiba interrupted.

Neji glared at him and opened his mouth, but was interrupted too.

-"Yeah, she has nice curves" -Shikamaru commented.

Neji nearly cracked his neck when he turned to glare at Shikamaru. He gritted his teeth and was about to bark an answer when he was interrupted again

- "The first time I saw her in combat, I thought she was poetry in movement" Shino said absently.

- "Yeah, thanks to her, I've had a fetish with Chinese t-shirts and buns since I'm a genin" Kiba continued "I've always wondered how she would look with her hair down… I dreamed about it one time, we (Tenten and me) were in a forest all alone, and then…" but Kiba didn't finish the sentence because he sensed a greatly dangerous ki. When he looked at its source, he could see Neji, Byakugan activated, glaring intensely at him.

-"There, there Neji, see?" Shikamaru patted him in the back "We were just testing you! ("Ah! Were they?" Kiba thought.) You respect her enough to not say those kind of thinks (although we know you think them). And that rage is called "jealousy", and it comes attached to love. You will have to tell her sooner or later. What would be the worst thing it could happen? Reject? C'mon, don't be as clueless as Naruto, please. She's nineteen, beautiful and a kunoichi, do you really think she hasn't had admirers? Of course, but she rejected them. She's waiting for you! But she won't wait forever, and she may accept one date of one of those admirers, and then you could really lose her." Shikamaru accompanied this last sentence with a hand gesture.

"Or worse…" Kiba continued "she could die in a mission without knowing she was loved…" he lowered his voice in a theatrical tone.

Neji remained silent again, thinking about those possibilities. He didn't like them, but the last one made him decide. Finally he spoke in a low but convinced tone:

-"Once we get back to Konoha, I'll tell her".

With those words echoing in his head, he went to sleep. He wanted to start the next day the journey back to Konoha as soon as possible.

* * *

Then, do you want me to continue? Reviews please! (But I won't read flames). Sorry about possible grammar mistakes…English is not my first language U. 


	2. Lake meeting

Let´s go by parts: I changed the title, there was too "Realization" stories. I don't like the new title very much, so suggestions and opinions are welcome :).

Yay! I got reviews! To **i-x3-shikamaru: **Shikamaru's one of my favourite too, but I'm afraid he's not going to appear a lot more in this fic. But I'll write probably a fic about him later.

To **Irisdencentbutterflie, morjonse, sasukekun´sgirl16 **and **Payday: **Thanks a lot and here we go with chapter 2 (with a little more of humor). Hope you like it!

_The next morning…_

-" Well, let's go back to Konoha…someone has to make a confession of undying love over here" Kiba said evilly when he returned to the camp and woke up his partners after his early walk with Akamaru.

Neji ignored him (as he usually did), stood up and headed towards Shikamaru, who was yawning widely.

-"I think we should scout a little more this area…we arrived here only yesterday" he said in a low whisper.

Kiba heard this due to his amazing sense of hearing and coughed in a way that sounded a little like "coward!" Neji looked intensely at him, but he was looking in the other way and patting Akamaru in the head.

-"I highly think this area is dangerous, so I suggest scouting until tomorrow. If we don't find anything, we'll head to Konoha with no dilation" he continued, almost with a pleading tone in his voice. Almost.

-"Although I think that's not his main reason, I agree with the fact that we haven't scouted enough" Shino agreed.

- "Ok then, both of you say yes, I don't mind another day here and Kiba's opinion doesn't count, so we stay" Shikamaru resolved.

-"Hey, what's that about my opinion?" Kiba shouted offended while Akamaru growled.

Shikamaru touched his ear "Oi, oi…you're as noisy as Naruto at the mornings…" he said in a bored tone "your opinion doesn't count because you only want to go back to see if Neji has the guts. I want to see that too, but I'm afraid both of them have their point"

Neji smirked triumphantly and Kiba crossed his arms while mumbling "sissy". Ended the preparations, they started their scouting again all the morning until lunchtime. Then, they lit a fire again to eat, 3miles away from where they had been sleeping. They were in the limits of the forest, near a nice lake but not exposed at first sight. A few trees gave them the perfect shadow to be unnoticed while they could see easily all their surroundings. The lunch started in a friendly silence until Kiba finished his meal. He stared at the lake and opened his vest…

-"Dude…that lake it's so tempting…I think I'm gonna swim while you finish your lunches. Are you coming, Akamaru?" he started to take off his vest and Akamaru barked happily

-"I know it's hot, but I don't recommend you doing that" intervened Neji "you don't know if there's something nasty living in that lake, and we don't have enough…"

-…"TIME FOR SUCH A CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR, LEE!" a high voice interrupted Neji, making them duck behind some rocks to observe the scene.

. "C'MON TENTEN! YOU'RE TALKING LIKE NEJI!"

Suddenly, on the opposite shore, a green figure appeared running from the woods. He was Rock Lee, laughing and throwing away his backpack and vest, which were caught in the air by his persecutor, a very pissed looking Tenten. With an enormous jump and shouting "Springtime of youth!" Lee disappeared splashing below the previous calm water. Tenten shook her head, took off her backpack and sat on it, with her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands, watching patiently the agitated surface of the lake. Finally, Lee emerged and began splashing and shouting:

-"Tenten!...I forgot to take off the weights!" his head was barely out of the water, and he was chocking with panic "help me, ple-!" he sank leaving the sentence uncompleted.

Tenten stood up quickly and jumped to the water. She submerged one time and came back with no one, looking anxious. She dived again and emerged almost hysterical. She started to look for him on the surface, but suddenly something pulled down her violently by her ankle. At this rate, Neji stood up and activated his Byakugan, but in seconds, a laughing Lee emerged again from the water. When a silent Tenten, with her hair on her face, appeared, he pointed her:

-"You fell for it! Hahahaha!" he was now floating happily, while Tenten concentred chakra on his feet, stood up on the water and with no warning stepped angrily on his head, sinking it fiercely. She said each word with a strong step on his head.

-" Next-time-you-wanna-play-dead-I´ll-gladly-help-YOU!" with the last word, she stepped back and waited until Lee emerged again touching his head.

-"But Tenten, this was training to help you with your phobia!" he cried

On the opposite shore, Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow and Neji smirked.

-"Tenten only can dive, and when Gai-sensei offered her swimming-lessons she accepted" Neji smiled wider "she took them, but since then, she's afraid of all deep water surfaces" he finished.

Shikamaru imagined Gai-sensei in a green swimsuit babbling about the youthful pleasure of water and felt sorry for Tenten. He would be scared all his life.

-"Well…"started Neji again "we have a mission to complete, so I suggest not to draw their attention here or Lee would delay us and…"

- "Oi! Tenten! Here!" Kiba was waving widely and smiling evilly with Akamaru barking loudly.

Tenten looked back and waved in return, smiling and motioning Lee. Then she started walking in their direction while Lee shouted "If I don't get there swimming before you I'll swim 100 laps!" and began swimming like crazy. When he reached the shore, he saluted and sat down panting heavily. She arrived later and waved them happily again. Everyone waved back, then Shikamaru sat beside her and started a conversation, Shino was studying a water insect, Kiba was petting Akamaru and Neji was sited cross-legged.

-"So, you finished your mission and were heading to Konoha, right?" Shikamaru enquired.

-"Yep, we have to report Tsunade-sama, but the Junior Konoha Green Beast here felt like swimming" she looked angrily at panting Lee.

-"We have to go back too, so what about go together?" Kiba offered eagerly.

Neji opened his eyes and frowned looking in his direction. Kiba was more annoying than usual, and he didn't like at all the way he was looking at her. He was about to say that wasn't a good idea, when Tenten agreed and stood up.

-"I'll go back to the other shore to take here our stuff" and with this she collected chakra on her feet again and started walking.

-"She will need help with the two backpacks…" Shikamaru commented directing an eloquent look to Neji.

-"I can't walk on the surface like her…" Lee answered "my backpack would get all wet!"

Shino remained silent watching his water insect and Neji had his eyes closed again. Then, Kiba stood up happily and was beginning to walk in Tenten´s direction when he felt a hand in his shoulder that pushed him to sit down again from behind. Silently, he observed smirking as Neji headed to the lake following Tenten.

-"It was hard to guess he was the jealous type, wasn't it?" he barked grinning.

-"And you have seen his light side" commented Lee

-"Uh? Do you know Neji likes Tenten?" asked a surprised Shikamaru.

-"Nope, I know he LOVES her" answered the Taijutsu Master "Don't forget I have been in their team for years"

-"Well, I think if I keep flirting with Tenten he'll confess" stated Kiba

Lee shook his head "If you keep on, you'll have your Tenketsu closed" he assured him opening more his round eyes (if that was possible).

-"So, Lee, do you want to try to get them together?" Shino added.

-"Of course! I shall help my eternal rival to find happiness with the flower of my team, so Gai-sensei will be proud of me!" he cried hotly.

-"Oi, oi! Speak quietly or they'll hear us!" Shikamaru sighed "How troublesome".

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten, each one with a backpack and Neji with Lee´s vest in his hand, were walking back to shore, chatting friendly. Then, Tenten saw the other four boys with their heads very near, three of them listening carefully to Shikamaru, who was whispering very fast and making a lot of hand gestures while the others nodded.

-"What are they up to?" she asked Neji.

-"Sincerely, I would prefer not to know it…" he answered with a sigh.

And they kept walking until they arrive to the shore, where everyone (except Shino) had a strange glint in his eyes that Neji didn't like. Frowning at them, he sat beside Tenten and hoped that journey to end as soon as possible.

A/N: Tenketsu are the points of chakra that Neji can close and open with his gentle fist (I'm this ´cause I discovered it last week :P).

I've tried to show in the final part that Kiba is not as pervert as he's acting, he's pissing Neji most of the time. His loud personality is serving me as comic relief, but that's how I really imagine him as a teenager (17 years).

And here I leave it by now. I'll try to make longer the next chapter, but I'm not used to write so have patience, please :).

Opinions, comments, suggestions and corrections (made in a friendly way) are always welcome. Thanks you!


	3. Journey Back

Here we go again! Firstly: Thanks to **wintersky, lightangel, AriesFalcon, Life is Like, FireDragonBL**, **timmycheese **andespecially to **sasukekun'sgirl16** for keeping reviewing : ) This chapter will have a little more Neji-Tenten interaction (at last!).

To **silver04**: I made Shino a little more talkative (but not too much) since he's 17 in this fanfic, and he can't remain autistic all his life : P. About that bit you commented, I can't imagine nor Shino or Shikamaru saying that in truth, they're pissing Neji in their own way; Shikamaru saying it vaguely and Shino with colourful words, as he seems to talk in manga (as an example, he mentioned Confucius' words one time). About Kiba, I'll make him less stupid now I have Lee to act as comic relief too. Anyway, thank you and stay tuned : ) .

On with the story!

* * *

After both Tenten and Lee had lunch, she excused herself and went inside the woods. Almost instantly, Kiba and Lee looked at Neji, who cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

-"What are you looking?" he asked calmly.

-"As I said this morning, someone here has to make a confession of undying love" Kiba answered.

-"Yes Neji!" Lee agreed hotly "it's your chance to express your youthful feelings to our beloved Tenten!"

-"Not also you…"Neji sighed "I won't confess in this journey, and I have my reasons. I told you yesterday that I'll declare once we get to Konoha"

Kiba and Lee looked disappointed and turned to Shikamaru, who was smirking and with a knowing expression.

-"I told you he won't do it now, so we pass to strategy 2" he commented, and everyone except a tired looking Neji nodded in agreement.

Then they saw Tenten approaching and changed quickly the issue.

At that moment, Tenten arrived, sat down again and started hearing their conversation, which was about Sakura.

-"Man, you have to forget her, she has her eyes in other guy" Kiba was saying sympathetically

-"I think you're no one to talk" Shino surprised everyone with this statement.

-"What are you talking about?" inquired curious Tenten.

-"He likes Hinata" Shino said simply.

Everyone, including crimson Kiba, looked amazed at Shino, who was as expressionless as always. Then they turned to observe Kiba, and his face grew two shades redder, confirming the fact.

-"So…you like my cousin" Neji started calmly "What would be her reaction if she…_accidentally_…discover it?" he wondered casually.

-"She would react like any girl…maybe we can test it with _another one _if you want" he stroke back.

After a brief and tense silence, Neji spoke calmly again:

-"_Quid pro quo, _Kiba"

-"Deal, Neji" he answered

-"I'm lost" intervened suddenly a puzzled looking Tenten. "What was that _Quid pro quo _stuff? Does Kiba know who you like, Neji? That´s impossible!" she said shaking her head.

Neji shifted uncomfortable, but remained calm-looking.

-"Why that's impossible, Tenten?" asked an amused Shikamaru.

- "'Cause Neji doesn't like any girl" she responded shrugging "He thinks love is for the weak"

-"And you, Tenten?" questioned Kiba this time, glad with the change of subject "What's your opinion?"

She frowned thoughtfully and crossed her arms. After a while, she answered slowly, measuring her words

-"I think you can't control it and it's a distraction sometimes, but I don't see it as a weakness" she softened her expression and smiled playfully "As an example, Lee had been always in love and he's not weak".

-" I haven't been always in love! My heart is for Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed hotly.

- "And what about Ikuko?" Tenten enquired with a knowing expression

-"Or Megumi" Neji continued amusedly

- "Kaoru at least was nice" Tenten commented counting with her fingers.

-"And what was the name of the red-haired one?" Neji asked her.

-"That was Kiharu, I think" she answered.

-"But those girls were before I met her!" Lee exclaimed again.

-"Whoa, you liked all those girls while in Academy?" Kiba said.

-"Nope" Tenten corrected him "he liked them during the year we were training for the chuunin exam. Later, he met Sakura and centred in her, but at first sight I thought it was going to be another of his brief loves. I was wrong, though…5 years is not a brief period of time" she commented

-"And during those 5 years we've heard about Sakura's gorgeous hair …" Neji added again.

-"Charming smile"

-"Beautiful eyes"

-"Melodic voice"

-"And her personality, so pure hearted and kind that can rival the angels" Lee sighed lovingly with a glint in his eyes and a goofy smile.

Kiba and Tenten laughed, Shikamaru and Neji smirked and Shino remained silent as usual.

-"Anyway, you liked Sasuke-kun but never had the guts to declare to him" Lee commented crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at Tenten again. Neji observed her carefully to decipher her expressions. That was being an afternoon of revelations! But instead of growing red or evade Lee's eyes she put a surprised face.

-"I've never liked Sasuke, Lee" she said still astonished.

-"You told me one time he was cute" he insisted.

-"Bah!" Tenten rolled her eyes "That doesn't mean anything! I found him cute when I was 13 and he was 12! I've never talked to him in my life!"

-"But now you surely find him hot, don't ya?" Kiba loved that kind of embarrassing situations (when he was not the centre of them)

-"I think this subject started with you liking Hinata, dog-boy" Tenten attacked.

-"That's truth!" Lee corroborated "Tell us about your love!"

Kiba growled in embarrassment.

-"There's no much to tell, you know. I like her, she likes Naruto. End of story" he commented sadly.

-"I think she doesn't like Naruto, she's just idealizing him." Tenten told him cheerfully "You have been always her friend, I'm sure sooner or later she'll take that on account"

-"Really?" he exclaimed hopefully

-"I think that too" Shikamaru added "Naruto is a great guy, but he still likes Sakura"

-"And Sakura-san likes Sasuke-kun" Lee said.

-"And Sasuke is gay" Kiba ended.

-"What?" Tenten asked "C'mon, that's a lie!"

-"He kissed Naruto one time, you know?" Kiba continued grinning.

Neji, Tenten and Lee opened their eyes in astonishment, since they didn't know that. Shikamaru explained:

-"But that was an accident. Naruto was on Sasuke's table glaring at him, when one boy accidentally pushed him with his elbow. Naruto lost his balance, fell forward and ended kissing Sasuke, but I'm sure they didn't enjoy it"

-"I'm not that sure about that" Kiba continued stubbornly "he never goes out with any girl"

- "Neither you" Shino reminded him.

-"But that's because I like Hinata! He doesn't like anybody!"

-"You can't know that" Neji responded

-"Yes, take Neji as an example" Lee commented "It seems he doesn't care, but he's very passionate deep inside"

Tenten looked amusedly at Neji, who was glaring at Lee. Lee continued babbling, though:

-"Yes, my old-rival Neji…" Lee was smiling and looking nowhere as remembering "He protects his loved ones with his life, helps the helpless and punishes the evil ones…" he continued.

Tenten started giggling.

-"Hey, what's wrong?" Lee inquired "It's true!"

-"Yes, yes…" she answered still giggling "but you're saying it in a very funny way, sorry" she calmed down and spoke again " Neji's a very kind person, indeed"

-"That's a big lie" Kiba contradicted "I've been six months in his team and I wouldn't describe him as kind. He's not a bad person, but he has a very bad mood"

-"That's because you don't know him well, he lets his actions speak for him most of the time" she insisted "When we were a team, he always helped us and trained with me, since Lee had to train his Taijutsu with Gai-sensei"

-"Yeah, but that's because he…"

-"I'd like you to stop speaking about me as if I weren't here, please" Neji interrupted Kiba.

-"Ok, sorry…" Kiba made a pacifying hand gesture "Anyway, I think we should start heading to Konoha" he added "I wanna be there as soon as possible" he smiled.

-"Someone has to make a confession, isn't it?" asked him playfully Tenten.

-"Bull's eye, Tenten. As always" Neji answered thoughtfully.

------------

They started the journey in silence shortly later. Kiba and Akamaru led the squad, Shikamaru and Shino followed. Neji and Lee closed the formation, while Tenten was hidden as the responsible of evading possible ambushes. Luckily, the whole trip occurred without incidents, so they finally arrived at Konoha safely.

-"Ok, Lee and me will report to Godaime, everyone, disperse." Ordered Shikamaru, disappearing.

With an "Ossu!" Lee jumped from roof to roof sprinting to Hokage´s office, and Neji, Shino, Tenten and Kiba were left behind.

-"See you" Shino nodded his head and started walking off.

-"I'll take you home" Neji told Tenten and started walking towards her house.

After a brief moment, Tenten waved bye and jogged to reach Neji, leaving a smiling Kiba behind.

-"You don't have to bother, Neji" Tenten said him.

-"It's not a bother, I'm doing because I want to" he replied.

-"Thanks…this reminds me old times" she commented.

-"Yes, Gai-sensei stilled me to take you, as a "youthful and innocent lady", safely home during all those years" he chocked

-"Sometimes I miss those times as team Gai…we should meet more often"

-"Yes, it has been nice, being reunited again"

Talking about their past experiences as a team, they reached Tenten's house. She took her keys from the back pack opened the door and turned to face Neji, who had stopped too:

-"Don't you want to come in and have some tea?" she kindly asked

-"Thanks for offering, but I think it'd be better to rest after the mission, I don't want you to bother making tea for me now" he answered.

-"Then it's my duty invite you tomorrow's afternoon, since you have take me home. It's not a bother at all" she insisted.

Knowing that was his chance, he finally accepted her invitation. Then, when he was saying goodbye to her, she approached and gave him a brief kiss on his cheek, smiled, waved back and disappeared in her house, leaving him dumbfounded looking at the wooden door. For a moment, he stood frozen, and then he reacted and left to his house touching his cheek. The next day would make definitely his confession.

A few metres away, a silent Shino observed the whole scene. Without making any noise, he left his spot and made his way to their meeting point; he had to report about what he had witnessed.

* * *

Whoa! At last! I reached my two chapter's goals: 1st make it longer, 2nd more Neji-Ten interaction. Yahoo! 

I'm gonna comment a few things:

"_Quid pro quo"_ is a quote from movie "The Silence of the Lambs". The protagonist psycho, Hannibal Lecter tells it to poor FBI agent Clarice Starling. I couldn't help picturing Neji saying the words of a psycho : P

About "Lee's love life", this idea came to me when I was reading the chapter he met Sakura. When he glances at her, you can easily see Tenten shaking her head and Neji making a face, as if saying "not again". I found "Casanova Lee" idea quite funny, so I included it.

Well, this it for today, as always: any comment, correction or suggestion made in a friendly way is welcome. Thank you!


	4. Preparations

I couldn't imagine someone would actually like this so much as I'm enjoying writing it… I'm so happy!o. **HimeHikari**, **Tgal**, **little wolf blossom**, **Phox VS Frawg** (glomps back), **sasukekun's girl16, Iridescentbutterflie **and** Winter skier,** thank you all!

Here we go again!

* * *

The next day, Shikamaru, Kiba (and Akamaru), Lee and Shino were waiting in a square.

-Who was going to think Tenten would make the first step.-Kiba commented, looking for something in his pockets

-Well, Neji doesn't seem the determined one.-Shikamaru answered

-I told you-Lee said, extending a hand to Kiba.

Kiba took some coins and one note, handing them grumpily to Lee.

-It's a pleasure to have business with you- he smiled

-But that's not fair-Kiba crossed his arms- you know them far better than me.

-Nobody obliged you to bet- Shino intervened wisely, gaining a glare from Kiba.

-Ok, enough. Here comes the reinforcement- Shikamaru advanced a few steps.

The reinforcement was a lonely approaching figure. She wasn't very tall, yet not short, was slender and moved with some grace. Her long blond hair, tied in a high ponytail, swung with every step. Yamanaka Ino was smiling and with a glint in her blue eyes. When she reached the group, made "V" with her fingers and smiled wider.

-Did you succeed?-Shikamaru asked.

-Of course! How could you doubt it?- she put her hands on her hips- But she's so stubborn! It took me an eternity to convince her! At the end she didn't wear a dress as I wanted, but Tenten in a dress is not Tenten at all -she commented.

-But is she beautiful?- Kiba enquired

-Yes, she was going to wear her normal outfit but without the forehead protector. I told her that wasn't appropriate and after some discussion I convinced her to put something nice and change her hair, at least. -she sighed- Anyway, she's beautiful in her own style, and I didn't want to change that.

-Well, you know the next task is tougher, don't you? - Lee asked.

-Don't worry. One time I managed to dress HIM up-she pointed to Shikamaru- he was going to meet Temari to take dinner and he wanted to go with his normal outfit, too- she rolled her eyes and shook her head- At the end he looked great.

-That's why I called you -he replied- If you could make me dress up, you'll be able to make Neji for sure.

-Ok. So let's go! – Ino raised her fist with energy.

They started walking towards Hyuuga manor with decision. When they arrived, Ino said:

-Errm, I have a question…How are we going to enter there?

-Don't worry- Shikamaru replied- We have our connections.

While he was saying this, Kiba approached and knocked gently the door. A maid opened and bowed, Kiba bowed back and he spoke with an education that nobody knew he had:

- May I speak with Hinata-sama, please?

- Wait a moment please, Kiba-san.

The maid disappeared inside the house. After some moments, Hinata appeared dressed with a nice kimono.

-Hello, Kiba-kun- she said with her soft voice. Then she spotted the rest of the group- Oh, nice to see you all. Please, come in.

Everybody left their shoes on the entrance and followed Kiba and Hinata through the enormous manor. She leaded them to a cosy tearoom, were they seated on the floor. A gentle knock was heard in that moment, and after receiving Hinata's permission, two maids entered carrying plates with a teapot, cups and traditional Japanese candies as accompaniment. Hinata spoke again quietly:

- I don't want to sound rude, but why are you all here?

- I'll tell you the truth, Hinata- Shikamaru answered

Immediately afterwards, he related her all their plans to get Neji and Tenten together, all the strategies they had in mind and he told her they wanted to make Neji dress up for the important date. She listened with attention and smiled:

-I'll guide you gladly to Neji-niisan's chamber, but I'm afraid I won't be able to be a more active part of the plan. I wouldn't dare to interfere in my cousin's business.

- Don't worry, Hinata -Kiba replied- I'll stay here with you taking tea while they dress Neji, and I'll inform you later about everything.

- Thank you, Kiba-kun. You know Akamaru-kun and you are always welcome here -she patted Akamaru on the head and stood up- I'll take you to Neji-niisan's room now. It's early, but I think it'll take you time to convince him.

Everyone stood up and followed Hinata again through the Hyuuga state. Everywhere there were interior Japanese gardens or training rooms. Maids and members of the family were often seen passing by, all of them bowing lightly their heads to Hinata when they passed her. Most of them looked coldly at her, but she didn't seem to realize because Kiba centred her attention making jokes and telling anecdotes, making her laugh shyly behind her kimono's sleeve. At last they arrived to Neji's room. At that moment, Kiba and Hinata wished them good luck and started their journey back to the tea room, followed by Akamaru.

Shikamaru knocked gently on the door as he had seen the maids do.

-Come in- Neji's low voice said from inside.

Shikamaru opened quickly the door and motioned them. Everyone else entered hurriedly and he silently closed the door again. They were now in a white room. There were a black futon in the middle with the hakama from his ninja outfit on it, a bedside table with a clock, a lamp and a photo frame featuring Neji, Lee, Tenten and Gai on it, a table near the window with scrolls and a shelf in the wall with books. Behind a screen and near the cupboard, they could guess Neji's silhouette putting a pair of trousers on.

-Please, leave whatever you brought on the bed, I'll place it later, thank you- Neji ordered, still believing they were maids.

They looked each other, not knowing what to do, and Shikamaru walked to the bed, motioned as if he was putting something on it and walked to the door again. He opened it, stepped in his spot without go out from the room and slid the door closed again. When Neji heard the door closing again he emerged from the screen. He was barefoot and was wearing only a pair of black trousers that reached barely his calves, as usual in ninjas. In his forehead they could see the "bird in the cage" seal, while his damp hair hung loose down to nearly his waist. In a matter of seconds he spotted them and they waved smiling at him. He opened his eyes astonished, frowning deeply shortly afterwards.

-You know you're just like cockroaches, don't you? -he growled.

-Yeah, in fact, it's not the first time you tell us- Shikamaru replied lazily.

- So, what are you doing here?- he asked tiredly while walking to his bed and looking for his hakama- Where is my…?

-Looking for this? -Ino held the hakama in front of him, but when he motioned to take it, she moved away.

-Ino, I'm not in the mood –Neji was starting to get angry

-Why not? It's your great day! –she commented- Anyway, you're not going to wear this.

-Why?

- 'Cause you're going on a DATE and you can't dress as a normal day! –she stated

-But…-Neji opened his mouth but was interrupted

-Do you want to make her feel **special**? –she asked with her hands on her waist

-Yes, but…

-Do you want this day to be a **special** day? –she interrupted again

-Of course, but…

-Do you want that meeting to be something **special**? –she continued

-Yes…

-Then you can't dress as a **normal** day! –she concluded- That means no hakama, no forehead protector and no weapons or scrolls. This is not a mission!

-I see... –Neji sighed, giving up at last.

-That was the speech that convinced me too –Shikamaru commented smirking. He sat on the bed, Lee sat on the floor and Shino leaned against the wall.

-Ok, so let's see what you have got here –Ino opened the cupboard and looked inside it- This is not bad…Shikamaru's was far worse than yours. You can keep those trousers on, they're fine –she said revolving the clothes- Whoa, you have a lot of formal kimonos here.

-Every year we have to dress very formal and in the traditional way to celebrate Hinata-sama's birthday –he told them

-I see –she continued searching in his cupboard and discarding clothes until she grabbed a white t-shirt, with a black line on its side –This one! It's very simple, but it doesn't change your style –she said happily –Put it on!

Neji took the t-shirt tiredly and put it on. Time had passed since the last time he wore it, so it wasn't as loose as he remembered, but it still fitted comfortably. He extended his arms and raised the eyebrows asking for opinions. Lee made his nice-guy pose, Shikamaru raised a thumb and Shino nodded. Ino told him to sit down and grabbed a comb.

-What are you going to do? –Neji asked

-I'm going to fix your hair –she answered

-I don't want my hair fixed

-At least you could tie it in a less loose ponytail.

-Why?

-It's more attractive

Everyone else was looking from one to another, as in a tennis match. Neji touched his forehead, counting to restrain his patience –Ino… -he was interrupted again

-And it's more comfortable now in summer… –she added.

-Fine, I'll make that damn ponytail –he took his hair and made a low but tight ponytail, leaving a few shorter locks that didn't reach the band flanking his face –Happy now?

-Yes –she smiled widely.

He went to his bedside table and took his forehead protector from a drawer. When he was going to put it on, he saw Ino cross-armed and looking at him angrily.

-I told you, no forehead protectors –she said

-I won't go out with this seal on my forehead –he responded pointing it

-What do you wear when you have to dress formal? –she asked

-I put a plain black strap –he replied casually

Ino raised her eyebrows and Neji rolled his eyes. He opened his drawer again, put in the forehead protector and took a black strap. He put it on and crossed his arms. Ino clapped her hands and smiled again.

-You look great! –she said

-Hn… - Neji looked at his clock and started walking to the door.

He opened it and motioned them to go out from the room. The way back to the entrance was very different from before. No one bowed to Neji, but sometimes the other Hyuuga family members seemed to look at him with envy. It wasn't as good as it seems being a genius in a respectful clan…

They arrived to the tea room where they had been with Hinata, and Shikamaru knocked twice while passing the door. It opened revealing Kiba and Hinata, both smiling widely and strangely. Kiba waved her bye and jogged with Akamaru to reach the still walking group. Neji stopped a moment to whisper something to a maid, who nodded and walked fast through another corridor. They finally arrived to the front gate, and while they were putting on their shoes again, the maid reappeared handing a Japanese sweet box to Neji.

They went out of the manor and Neji confronted them. He frowned when he saw Kiba, since he didn't remember seeing him earlier.

-Well, here I leave you, but before I set out I want to make something clear. –He looked at each one- I appreciate and thank your help, but for your own sake…-he frowned harder- I don't want to see you near Tenten's house this afternoon –he activated his Byakugan to inspire more respect- Did I make myself clear?

Everyone nodded, and after looking them one more time, he disappeared.

-Ok, let's go -Shikamaru commented casually.

-But, didn't you hear what he said? –Ino asked

-Of course, he doesn't want to SEE us –Shino replied

-Then, we'll be careful and he won't SEE us… –Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked.

* * *

Ok, this is it by now. This chapter was late because I had to fix my Word and I couldn't write, sorry! Explanations:

1-The hakama is the higher part of Neji's ninja outfit (in this fanfic). Since Hyuugas seem so traditional, I made him wear a typical Japanese cloth.

2-Yeah, something happened between Kiba and Hinata in the tea room, but this is a Neji-Tenten fanfic, so I'll make a one-shot relating that scene for the Kiba-Hinata's fans. (I like that couple a lot too).

As always: comments, corrections and suggestions made in a friendly way are more than welcome. See you:)


	5. Confession

**I-dream-of-blue-eyes, light angel, Phox VS Frawg, sasukekun's girl16 HimeHikari **(Tenten's not in a dress, but Neji's gonna like her anyway ;) )** and little wolf blossom**, sorry for making you wait and thank you all again for keeping reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. : )

And with no more dilation, with the final chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

Neji walked towards Tenten's house feeling uncomfortable. He had the sensation that someone was following him, and he couldn't stand it. He started walking faster and advancing into Konoha's streets until he suddenly stopped and turned around to see a spiky brown ponytail and a glimpse of long blond hair turning the opposite corner. He closed strongly his fits and ran in that direction:

-Shikamaru, Ino, I'm going to…! –he arrived and saw the owners of the spiky ponytail and long blond hair, freezing with his mistake.

-Excuse me? –Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's elder clone raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

- Were you talking to us? –Yamanaka Inoichi said frowning.

- No, sorry sir…

- You mentioned my daughter…so do you know her? –Inoichi asked, while Shikaku shook his head.

-Yes, I know her, sir –Neji didn't want to lie. There was something about that man that made him feel uneasy. And knowing he could control minds with his ninja techniques didn't make him feel any better.

-And do you like her? –Ino's father continued.

-Inoichi…cut it out –Shikaku had a bored expression on his face.

-No! I want to know the relation between my girl and this guy! –Inoichi answered hotly while Shikaku rolled his eyes saying "troublesome".

Neji didn't know what to do. He just wanted to go away from them as soon as possible, but he didn't want to seem rude.

-Sir, I…-he was cut again.

-What's your name, boy? –Inoichi asked suddenly.

-Hyuuga Neji, sir – he answered

-Aaaaah…I remember you from chuunin exams. You are the Hyuuga prodigy who was defeated by the kyuubi boy.

-Yes, sir –he nodded.

-Then, do you like my daughter? –Inoichi asked again

-No, sir –Neji answered shaking his head.

-Ooooh! What happens? My Ino isn't enough for the Hyuuga genius? –he unexpectedly asked, glaring at Neji.

-No, sir, I didn't mean to…-Neji tried to explain himself.

-You didn't mean to what? I know the guys like you, thinking they're so superior because they're from ancient clans. Well, let me tell you one thing, we're the Yamanaka clan, as respectable as the Hyuuga. We have not Bloodline Limit, but we have a tradition of mind jutsus that would make you forget who the hell you are, boy. Having the Byakugan doesn't give you the right of judge the other people! –Ino's father was turning red.

-But sir, I …-Neji was starting to panic, because he was going to be late and at this rate he was going to have his mind altered too.

-Inoichi, calm down –Shikaku patted him on his shoulder –I'm sure the boy thinks very highly of Ino.

Neji nodded quickly and Ino's father seemed to relax a little.

-Then, do you like my daughter? –Inoichi asked for the third time.

-Well, she's very nice…

-What? Then you're trying to hook her? –He roared suddenly again.

Neji stepped back astonished. Ino's father started making seals like crazy but suddenly he froze. Shikaku shook his head again, but this time Inoichi shook it at the same time. Neji realized that both men's shadows were connected.

-Shikaku! Free me! He wants my daughter and I'm gonna show this brat some Yamanaka's jutsus!

-Inoichi, cut it out, as I said before. Leave the boy –Both of them crossed their arms.

Neji was still standing in front of them, not knowing what to do. Izumo and Kotetsu passed by carrying piles of documents. Then, Shikaku and Inoichi motioned him to leave with a hand gesture.

-Don't worry, I'll handle him. He gets overprotective sometimes. -Shikaku assured him.

-Thank you, Shikaku-san –he answered, bowing deeply- I wasn't meaning to offend you, Inoichi-san –bowing again, he said goodbye and ran through Konoha's streets again heading to Tenten´s house. When he passed again Izumo and Kotetsu and arrived at the next corner, he leaned against the wall, shook his head in disbelief and mumbled for himself "mental".

-You went too far –Shikaku looked at Inoichi, now free again from his Kage Mane no Jutsu, and he stuck out playfully his tongue. A smoke cloud enveloped him and Ino appeared still sticking out her tongue.

-We nearly got caught thank to your clumsiness, genius –she pointed him

-Now he's gonna think your father is mental, you know –he answered, transforming to himself again.

-Well, we held him up enough to give Kiba and Akamaru time to head to Tenten's house, as we had to do -Ino shrugged –Ok, Shikaku-san, let's go to our position!

-Yeah, yeah… let's hope Shino and Lee to be prepared too –he put his hands on his pockets and followed Ino silently.

Meanwhile, Tenten was waiting patiently. Ino made her hair in a strange loose bun secured only with a beautiful dragon-shaped silver stick. Actually, she didn't know that stick was used for that, she found it casually in a mission and had it as ornament. She was dressed in her black ninja trousers (without her kunai holster) and in a red Chinese t-shirt with frontal buttons. When she motioned to do up all the buttons, Ino stopped her, saying she had to "take out her woman weapons". She got angry and answered that she preferred people staring at her eyes more than staring at her neckline, but Ino tore up the upper buttons suddenly.

-Don't underestimate the art of insinuate without showing, my dear.

-And that's why you tore up my buttons? –she asked angry

-You didn't want to have your hair loose, you didn't want to wear a dress, but you're going to insinuate something this afternoon, you like it or not –Ino stated, throwing away the buttons.

She passed a mirror and looked closely at her reflection and centred in her imposed neckline. The beginning of her breasts wasn't visible, so she thought it wasn't all that bad showing her collarbones. Tenten didn't like to dress up because she felt like in a disguise, but this time she smiled at the mirror, liking what she was seeing. She was nice dressed, but still looking like herself, like Tenten. She took a watering can and started watering the plants to spend the time when somebody knocked the door. She left the can and walked to the entrance, knowing it was Neji (he never rang the bell). What she didn't notice was a tiny bug that flew from her plants to outside the window, passed some streets and arrived at Shino's finger. He spoke quietly to his transmitter:

-Objective arrived. Command 2 taking new vigilant position.

-Roger that. Command 3, what's your position?

-Now the bird's at the tree, the falcon will…

-Cut the symbolic jargon and spit the password, dog-boy.

-Ok, ok. "We're waiting for Godaime-sama".

At this rate, Shikamaru took his binoculars and looked to a park near Tenten's house. Sitting in a bench, Izumo and Kotetsu were having a rest of carrying all those documents.

-Visual contact made. If you can hear us and see Tenten's window, make the signal –Shikamaru said.

At that moment, Izumo rubbed his nose.

-Ok. Command 1 heading to lead position. Ino, did you settle everything? –Ino nodded and connected a radio to their transmitter. Now they could hear everything Tenten and Neji would say because she placed a microphone inside her house while Tenten was busy changing her clothes- We enter third phase now. Only watch and listen, don't take part. We'll leave them on their own for the time being.

-Fine.

-Ossu!

-Roger

And with that, Shikamaru cut the communication and headed with Ino to their new position. She took a little mirror and made a light signal, answered shortly afterwards 100 metres far in a balcony in front of them. Each command was covering and area; Ino and Shikamaru were in a tree near Tenten's house. They were able to see the roof and the back door. Shino and Lee were in a low balcony watching the windows in the right façade. Kiba and Akamaru (a.k.a Izumo and Kotetsu) were in the park seeing the left windows and the front door. Everyone was keeping an eye (and an ear) to the oblivious couple.

------------------------------------------------------

Once Tenten opened the door, she had to control her face to not open her mouth in astonishment. She wasn't expecting Neji to get dressed in a special way, and that was one of the reasons why she didn't want to dress up. She loved how Neji's hair was tied in a tight ponytail, and his white t-shirt tightened enough to insinuate his trunk. Neji, in the other hand, was used to hide his feelings, but he needed all his self-control. Tenten was wonderful, and red was defiantly her colour. He couldn't help but notice the way her t-shirt was slightly open showing her collarbones, and how her hair was tied only by an elegant silver dragon. He felt the urge of taking it off and leave her beautiful hair loose, but he controlled it. It was too soon for those kind of impulses and he knew it. She finally broke the short (but intense) silence:

-Hello! You arrive exactly on time!–she greeted –Welcome to my humble home –she joked

-I'm always on time –he smirked.

Used to Hyuuga state, Tenten's house was very small to his eyes, but he preferred it. It was cosy, neat and nice, with a small hall to leave the shoes, a living room with a sofa, a table with chairs, several shelves with books and scrolls, and a small TV. Passing a short corridor, you could reach the bathroom, the kitchen and Tenten's bedroom. Two were the things that Neji liked about that house. The situation, near a park, where you could hear the birds and the sun could illuminate the entire house, and the way Tenten had decorated it. Everywhere there were different weapons hanging in the walls, but to compensate this, she combined them with Chinese ink drawings, nice ikebana decorations and white candles. Tenten also had all the bagua zones well located, so she had put a small water fountain, incense, and metal and wooden ornaments in the right places.

In one wall, she had a huge space destined to pictures, too. Each year was marked, and she had been adding photos from time to time. He always loved to look at them, but never told her or showed his emotions. He had a cold-hearted façade to maintain. But not today. Today he was going to be honest, and express his feelings. While she headed to the kitchen he looked at the pictures smiling. He appeared in a lot of them, but one captured his attention. Tenten and he were sitting in the lotus position with their eyes closed. He was grabbing her wrist and perfectly calm, but she was frowning, tense and soaked. He smiled at the memory; that day he was meditating and she appeared furious and splashing water from all her body. Apparently, Lee had tried to make her overcome her trauma again.

-How can you stand him without killing him? –she roared

He opened an eye and saw her walking from right to left, clenching her fists in anger. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

-Meditating –he said calmly

-What? –she asked

-You asked how I can stand him without killing him. –he answered, pulling her down and making her sit. –Meditation in the key. Calm your spirit and your body.

She mimicked his position.

-Close your eyes and empty your mind –he instructed – Inhale and exhale.

-CHEESE! click -Lee appeared with Tenten's camera and laughed.

She growled, stood up and took her kunais, shouting his name and chasing him.

He continued looking at the pictures and remembered the sweet box in his hand. He went to the kitchen, where she was humming absently while crushing tea leaves. He didn't like tea bags but he didn't expect her to remember that. He continued observing her as she took the teapot and put it in the fire. When she opened the fridge he spotted lot of fresh vegetables and fruits. She took some grapes and started eating them while waiting the water to boil.

-I brought this –he said suddenly, surprising her.

-Whoa! You scared me! You can't go like a ghost over there; you can provoke a heart attack! –She smiled and looked to the package- Hey! Japanese sweets! Great, I didn't have any; they ran out last time…Thank you! Do you want some grapes? I always get hungry when I'm around the kitchen.

He shook his head and listened to her. Tenten was very talkative and funny, he could be hours with her and don't get bored, but as usual, she didn't know. He sighed inwardly… there were so many things she didn't know. The teapot boiled at last, and she poured the hot water in two cups with crushed leaves. She placed both cups and the sweet box in a plate and headed to the living room's table, motioning him to follow her. They had a sit and continued talking (well, Tenten continued talking while Neji listened and sipped his tea).

-…and that's why Naruto and Lee get along so well…those two... –she smiled shaking her head and looked at him –So, what about your new squad? Are you getting along? –she asked

-You could say yes… they're a little busybody sometimes, but they work well.

-Busybody? Well, at least they don't act like Lee…-she commented

-Lee is not that bad, Tenten.

-Yeah, I know…Lee's like a brother to me, but sometimes he exceeds. One time he threw out a boy the training grounds, and when I asked why he answered he was looking at me in a...how did he say?..ah, yeah, in an "inappropriate and shameless way". –Neji cocked and eyebrow and thanked Lee inwardly- He's too protective, but I know he doesn't like me in that way. He still has his hopes in Sakura…

-And Sakura is still in love with Sasuke. I can't understand her…-he said

-Well, we only know a tiny part of Sasuke. She knows him better than us, and she surely has seen something special in him. He may seem cold-hearted, but other people could see you that way too.

-Is it so? –he asked

-Of course! Everyone except those who know you think you're very…unemotional.

-And who knows me?

-Gai-sensei, Lee and me, as an example. And we know deep inside you have your feelings. Or at least we think so…-she joked.

-Well, I have my feelings, indeed, but I didn't like to show them.

-Didn't? You're talking in past…

-Yes, I'm trying to change that too. I think I should express more often –he said absently.

-That'd save you from lot of things –she replied looking at him.

She was having a strange feeling. Neji seemed different, more open and talkative. She always believed (and hoped) he enjoyed her company, as he never seemed to care training with her or listening to her. But today he was like…warmer. She felt like he was trying to express something, but she wasn't sure about what it was. She looked at him again and found him watching her. Instead of looking away, he stared at her eyes, trying to read them. He could guess she was feeling a little confused, and he noticed she was afraid too…afraid of what? At last, she broke the eye contact and took the sweet box.

At that moment, while she was opening the box, he noticed a big scar on her left forearm. He grabbed her wrist and ran his fingers through it, he didn't remember it. Neji frowned and asked her with his eyes.

-Yes, this is a new one…it happened a few months ago –she related watching it –I was captured by some missing nin, they were just starting to torture me and thankfully Lee, Naruto and Chouji found me… -She removed her arm from his grip and moved her fingers –The missing nins were able to cut the tendons, though, and I had to make rehabilitation to regain my mobility until I was able to go back to missions a month ago.

-I didn't know… -Neji was stil frowning speechless

-Yeah, I didn't want to get people worried –she shrugged

-But I am not any person, I'm your friend –he continued –At least, you're important to me...

-Hey, Neji, don't worry…it wasn't so traumatic, and I'm used to survive –She smiled.

-But you didn't have to pass through that all alone.

-I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I wanted to prove myself I'm strong enough.

-Strong enough for what?

-In order to keep surviving …anyway, why are you so concerned? Since then you care so much about this things? It's only a scar.

-I've always cared, but never showed it. -he corrected her.

Tenten stopped at this statement and looked at him. He was calm as always, but his look was still somehow different. It seemed clear and with nothing to hide, different as it used to be…

-Then, why you used to hide it? –she couldn't help but stare again at his eyes.

-Because I've always thought concern was a sign of weakness –he stated.

-You're talking in past again…

-Because I don't think so anymore.

-Then what do you think now? –she asked curiously.

-I think a shinobi's life can be brief, so you have to enjoy it. And I think you have to express what you feel towards the rest of the people before is too late. If you had died on that mission, as an example, you'd had gone without knowing.

-Without knowing what?

-Without knowing I care for you.

An awkward silence followed his sentence, but Tenten recovered quickly.

-I actually know you, Lee and Gai-sensei care for me, don't…-she was interrupted.

-No –he said simply –I thought it was that way too, but some days ago my busy-body squad made me realize.

-Realize what? –Tenten couldn't help feeling stupid asking every time, but she had to know.

-I realized I didn't care for you as I care for my comrades. I realized I missed the old times because I missed you having on my team. I realized I wanted you on my team because every time I know you're on a mission I'm worried about you even knowing you're perfectly capable to defend yourself. I realized every time I'm close to you everything seems to be ok, and I stop worrying about missions or fate. I realized you make me feel a better person, and even when you're not with me I feel that way, because you're already the voice inside my head. I realized love is not for the weak but makes you stronger. That's what I realized.

-Whoa… –an astonished Tenten stared at him, her mouth open without believing what she had just heard.

-Usually you're the talkative one –Neji smirked.

-I don't know what to say…I've never had anyone who cared that way for me –she started to smile blushing happily.

-That's wrong. You have always had it, but neither you nor I actually knew. The question is: what about you? –Neji felt a little insecure, but as usual he didn't exteriorize it.

-That's a question for you, Neji –she answered, still smiling –I've always known I loved you, and I think you're the only one that didn't know. Lee, Gai-sensei, and my current team-mates guessed immediately. Even Naruto knew that! –she laughed, feeling happier than she had felt in all her life.

Neji smiled, but not his typical smirk of superiority, he had a genuine smile. He felt warm inside, nerves, happiness, relief and a strange sensation in his stomach. He motioned to grab her hand, but she stood up, threw herself on his arms and kissed him with such strength the chair fell backwards, making them fall to the floor.

-----------

Meanwhile, outside the house, Izumo shouted a "Yahoo!" and apparently spoke with himself:

-It seems today another single fell into the clutches of love –he said to his transmitter.

-Yosh! No one better than Neji to take care of the flower of my team –Lee had clenched a fist and was on the verge of tears.

Ino sighed romantically while watching the scene with the binoculars. Then she sighed again and looked at Shikamaru, who seemed very surprised.

-Hey genius, what's the matter? You didn't think Neji was capable of making such confession?

-No, it's not that…the fact is: who would have guessed NEJI was going to catch Tenten quoting SHINO? –He shook his head in disbelief. -This is the most surrealist thing I've ever seen…

She frowned not knowing what he was talking about, shrugged and took her binoculars again to find out they had let down the blinds.

-Ok guys, the performance is over, they lowered the curtains. Let's celebrate our success! Shikamaru's treat! –she exclaimed happily.

Everyone took off their transmitter and switched off the radio. They gathered in the park and headed to a bar in silence. Shikamaru glanced at Shino:

-Man, he hooked Tenten quoting YOU! –he shook his head again.

Shino simply shrugged, but nobody noticed his proud smile behind his jacket.

--------------------THE END----------------------

* * *

Well, long chapter! I think the best thing is to leave this here, since I don't want this story losing its freshness (I don't know if I'm explaining myself). I'll write one side story regarding Kiba-Hina, as I said earlier, and I'll write more stories of Neji-Ten, for sure! There isn't enough Neji-Ten in the world, but I'll try to solve that, mua hahahahahaha!

I hope you liked this fanfic, I enjoyed writing it a lot!

Explanations and comments:

Ikebana is a typical Japanese floral art. Check it in google and you'd see samples of this beautiful art!

Bagua zones and Tenten's house: ok, bagua zones are the nine areas in wich a place is divided regarding the Feng-Shui. Each one of this zones is for an element and a life department (example, the water zone is the money zone, and to promote your luck in this field you are supposed to put a fountain there). I wanted Tenten's house to be that way because I liked the idea of her having such care in those kind of traditions.

The lotus position is how Neji's meditation position is called; legs crossed, straight back and hands in the knees with palms up (or so I read)

I racked my brains with Neji's confession, thinking it was OOC, so I checked my manga looking for Neji's personality. Neji talks freely about his feelings when he fights Naruto, so I think he could do the same with his love feelings in a future. If you ask me, I think he's less introverted than Sasuke, since we've seen him changing after the mentioned fight. He's free from his fate-obsession, and that's why I wanted to make him warmer.

Anyway, this is a fanfiction :P.

Thank you again for reading it, and you already know…suggestions, corrections and comments, made in a friendly way, are always welcome!


End file.
